O show de Cinderela
by Uchiha Bia
Summary: Sakura seria a nova Cinderela? E seu principe um cantor? Baseado no filme: A Nova Cinderela....SakuXSasu


O show de Cinderela

**O show de Cinderela**

Em uma noite muito agitada na cidade de São Paulo (N/A: sem criatividade¬¬), Sakura, limpava a casa de sua madrasta que havia ido ao show de um novo grupo, eles chamavam Boys of Sky, com suas filhas. Sakura esta louquinha para ver o vocalista da banda, Sasuke Uchiha. A banda era formada por cinco garotos: Sasuke no vocal, Gaara no baixo, Naruto na bateria, Neji e Shikamaru na guitarra.

De repente, ela para a limpeza ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Ao abrir a porta, se deparou com um pacote da Sedex(N/A: shaihaishiuashiuas), o pegou e voltou para dentro.

Quando abriu o pacote, viu uma calça jeans super linda e muito cara, uma camisetinha branca, super linda! E nada mais, nada menos do que um ingresso para o show do Boys of Sky! Sakura ficou de boquiaberta, e logo tratou de se arrumar. Quando saiu de casa para ir a caminho do show, encontrou uma limusine que a esperava para ir ao show. Entrou no carro e depois de um bom tempinho chegou no local.

Ao chegar, suspirou aliviada ao perceber que o show ainda não havia começado.

Pouco tempo depois, o show começou e Sasuke falou que durante o show, ele iria chamar uma garota para ser sua princesa. Logo após dizer isso começou a cantar uma música dos Jonas Brothers, chamada S.O.S.

Sakura estava muito entretida com o show, que se assustou quando alguém começou a empurra-la para frente; e quando se deu conta já estava no palco com o Sasuke. De início ela quase desmaiou, mas conseguiu manter a calma.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam começando a se encarar, e só depois perceberam que estavam começando a ficar totalmente corados. Estava tudo perfeito, Sakura e Sasuke cantando uma música deles...Até que...

-Mamãe, aquela não é a Sakura?!

-Não pode ser! Ela está limpando a casa!

Enquanto isso, Sakura já começava a cantar outra música, quando se lembrou do bilhete que havia recebido junto com a roupa:

**Sakura está roupa só irá durar até a meia noite.**

_**Não se esqueça, pois ao relógio badalar 12 horas,**_

_**Sua roupa irá sumir e você ficará apenas com seus**_

_**Trapos velhos e fora de moda! Boa Sorte!**_

Ao lembrar do bilhete, Sakura olha no relógio, que marcava 11:55 pm; ela desceu do placo e começou a correr pela multidão, para alcançar a saída. Sasuke vendo aquela cena vai atrás dela, nem ligando para os fãs, ou mesmo para o show. Chegando na saída, Sasuke notou que sua princesa havia sumido e deixado apenas seu celular para trás. Sasuke o pegou e voltou ao show.

Já em casa, Sakura estava super feliz, mas percebeu que havia perdido o celular.

-Que droga! Eu devo ter perdido no show! (disse ela, muito irritada).

Ao passar 1 hora, Sakura estava deitada quando ouviu um barulho de um carro chegando, e logo depois as portas serem fechadas.

"Ah não...A bruxa e as bruxinhas chegaram para atormentar a minha vida! Que saco!"

As três(madrasta e filhas), entraram em casa correndo até o quarto de Sakura.

Chegaram no quarto, um tanto q cansadas e viram que Sakura estava dormindo, na verdade, ela estava fingindo que estava dormindo.

-Eu disse que ela estava em casa!

-Desculpa mãe...(disseram as duas em uníssono).

-Agora vão dormir.

Sasuke já estava deitado em sua cama , pegou o celular de sua princesa e o abriu; nele estava escrito: Sakura Uchiha. Sasuke ficou feliz e abriu um sorrisinho de canto de boca, ao descobrir o nome de sua amada e achou engraçado o fato dela usar o _seu_ sobrenome. Mas espera aí...Amada? Sim...Sasuke percebeu que estava apaixonado por Sakura...Na verdade, ele nunca acreditou em amor a primeira vista...Mas sempre existe uma vez para tudo!

No dia seguinte, Sasuke foi até o registro do show, para ver se conseguia mais dados sobre Sakura. Depois de um bom tempo, ele achou o endereço.

-Rua Cerejeira, nº 2008.

Sasuke chegou no endereço depois de um tempo, afinal ele se perdeu...

" Eu, um Uchiha me perdi! Eu tenho que parar de ser orgulhoso¬¬"

Ding-dong(finge que é o barulho de uma campainha)

Quem atendeu a porta foi a madrasta.

-É...Oi...A Senhora se importaria de eu visse suas filhas?

-É claro que não, Sasuke ...Certo? " Como ele ousa me chamar de Senhora?!"

-Sim...Obrigado.

Sasuke entrou na casa e esperou. Cinco minutos depois, chegaram as duas filhas, uma mais feia que a outra. Ele as olhou e disse:

-Você tem outra filha?

-Ah...Mais ou menos...Mas...

-Deixa eu vê-la...Por favor?!

-Tá... " Molequinho abusado!" Sakuraaaaaaa!! Vem aqui!

Sakura chegando na sala, se deparou com Sasuke, a fitando bem no fundo dos olhos.

-Foi você que cantou comigo ontem?

-Mas...Por que você fugiu?!

-Se eu te contasse...Você não iria acreditar...

-Sakura! Eu não acredito que você foi ao show deles sem a minha autorização!(disse a madrasta enfurecida).

-Dá licença que _eu_ estou conversando com ela!

-Rsrsrssrrs(Sakura).

-Mas então né Sakura? Continuando...Tudo isso não importa...Porque eu descobri que eu te amo! Nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista...Mas com você é diferente!

Sakura já estava chorando de tanta emoção.

-Ai Sasuke! Eu também te amo! E...

Mas Sakura não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Sasuke começou a beijá-la apaixonadamente, deixando três pessoinhas de boca aberta.

-Sakura, você aceita ser a minha namorada? Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer...Mas...

-Shiuu...Não fale mais nada, o importante é nos amamos...E é claro que eu aceito ser a sua namorada...

E mais uma vez os dois se beijam, e no rádio começa a tocar: " When You Look Me in The Eyes" dos Jonas Brothers.

E os dois namoradinhos vivem felizes para todo o sempre!


End file.
